Esto No Puede Estar Pasando
by Cathysa
Summary: Un accidente en las mazmorras obligará a hermione, ron y malfoy a realizar un conjuro juntos, pero algo sale mal, adonde iran a parar?DracoHermione RonHermione
1. Chapter 1

**Esto No Puede Estar Pasando**

**Capítulo 1: Comienzo del Desastre**

_Hermione_

Disclaimer: por mucho que se empeñen, esa limusina me ha tocado en la lotería, no la he pagado yo ¬¬ y aquel sirviente tampoco ¬¬ vino a mi por voluntad propia así q, no soy rowling, si, reconozco que la he intentado secuestrar muchas veces, pero nunca la he obligado a darme ideas para seguir HP xD

Nota de la Autora: Hola! Bueno, una cosa por comentar, es que en cada capítulo hablará uno de los tres personajes principales. Como ven ahí arriba, he puesto "Hermione" así que la que nos contará la introducción, será ella .

Aquella mañana me encontraba sentada frente a mi caldero en la odiosa mazmorra de Snape. La poción hervía a fuego lento, mientras yo me dedicaba a cortar las escamas de sirena que próximamente irían a parar al caldero. Ron estaba sentado junto a mi, triturando (y recalco la palabra "triturando" ¬¬) las escamas de sirena, que se estaban convirtiendo en polvo. Personalmente, paso de decirle ya nada, porque se vuelve como loco a la mínima ¬¬. El problema es q luego me echará en cara que no le avisé. Aunque he de decir que últimamente se comporta mejor conmigo.

-Hermione, ¿cómo va esto? – me dice, señalando el polvo de sirena.

-Ehmmm…Ummm….más o menos –no le digo que bien, porque claramente es una chapuza, y tampoco le digo que mal, porque se volvería loco u.u. Al parecer se ha conformado con mi respuesta, porque sonríe tontamente. Pongo los ojos en blanco y me giro a mi poción para echar las escamas. Mientras doy vueltas a la poción, observo por el rabillo del ojo que alguien se ha acercado al armario de los ingredientes. Levanto levemente la cabeza para identificar a dicho sujeto… y es Malfoy. En cualquier otro momento, hubiese pasado olímpicamente de él, pero ahora resulta que el chico está peligrosamente cerca de mi caldero.

-Malfoy, cuidado cuando te des la vuelta porque está aquí mi caldero.- como siempre, el chico es tan imbécil, que se gira rápidamente para hacerse notar, lo que provoca un efecto en cadena: su pierna golpea mi caldero, que se tambalea y cae finalmente encima del de Ron, que derrama todo su contenido encima suyo, al igual que el mío, que nos ha salpico a malfoy y a mi TT. El estrépito ha alertado a Snape que se dirige rápidamente al lugar de los hechos.

-Granger, Weasley, diez puntos menos, cada uno.

-Pero profesor! No hemos sido nosotros, ha sido Malfoy!- me tenía que haber callado, lo sé, pero es que la injusticia me revienta ¬¬

-Así que inculpando a otro compañero de su desastre, eh? Bien, pues como castigo, se ha ganado el tener que buscar el contrahechizo que neutralizará los efectos que les provocará la poción en contacto con su piel. Y adivinen cuál es: mutaciones.-Y con una sonrisa maquiavélica se larga de la escena del crimen TT.

-Vale, genial! Y ahora donde encuentro yo eso?

-Ese es tu problema, sangre sucia, pero te aviso: como sufra alguna mutación…

-Calla, anda, que a lo mejor hay suerte y el serrín de tu cabeza muta a la evolución de un posible cerebro.-mi bocaza y yo ¬¬ Malfoy se lanza sobre mi, pero gracias a Dios (o a Merlín xD) Ron se interpone y le para los pies. El chico parece imponer mucho, porque Malfoy se gira y vuelve a su mesa con resignación.

-Vamos, Hermione, cuanto antes encontremos el contrahechizo, mejor.- Y me agarra tímidamente de la cintura, empujándome con suavidad hacia la puerta de las mazmorras. Me sonrojo un poco, y me dejo llevar como si estuviese en un sueño. El chirrido de la puerta consigue sacarme de mi ensoñación y me aparto inconscientemente de Ron.

-Vayamos a la biblioteca, allí encontraremos algo.-mi voz suena entrecortada y noto aún ese calor en mis mejillas.

-o-

-Ron, busca tú en aquella parte mientras yo busco aquí.- el chico obediente, se dirige a la zona q le señalé. Así me gusta, eso, lejos de mí xD. Hemos estado todo el camino sin hablar, y aún me tiemblan las rodillas del nerviosismo. Ojala Harry estuviese también castigado para romper el ambiente tan tenso que hay entre los dos. Alejo los pensamientos de mi mente y me pongo a buscar el dichoso libro.

Después de un cuarto de hora, he recopilado 11 libros y me dispongo a sentarme y tragármelos de pe a pa. Cuando ya llevo revisado cuatro libros, se me acerca Ron.

-podrías haberme avisado de que necesitabas ayuda u.u- su voz suena resentida. Se sienta junto a mí y coge uno de los libros. –ey! ¿No es esta la poción de hoy? – Será…¬¬ ¿cómo es posible que en media milésima de segundo lo haya encontrado? TT

-Veamos…-me acerco al libro y veo una fotografía con la poción de esta mañana. Si al final el muy capullo tendrá razón ¬¬.

**Material:**

- Mortero (N/A: los que estudien química, sabrán lo que es, sino, busquen en google ;p)  
- Sangre  
- Mirto  
- Salvia  
- Mandrágora  
- Corazón de Dragón  
- Lago frío  
- Tijeras  
- Bisturí  
- Esponja

-¿He leído bien? Un lago! ¿De donde coño sacamos un lago? O.o-miro nerviosa a todos lados y Ron pone los ojos en blanco. Se me acerca y me agarra de la mandíbula.

-Hermione, haz el favor de mirar por la ventana…-hago lo que me dice y me golpeo la cara con la mano. ¿Cómo no me había acordado? El colegio tiene un lago! Jeje, q cosas U

-Bien, sigamos leyendo-intento quitar peso al asunto de mi amnesia y señalo el siguiente paso.

**Procedimiento:**

- Con las tijeras, corte cuidadosamente el mirto, la salvia y la mandrágora. Los cortes deben tener la misma longitud: 0'8 mm.  
- Con el bisturí, corte lateralmente el corazón del dragón, y seguidamente, separe los ventrículos, hasta que queden separados (en total, 8)  
- La sangre deberá ser humana (con un pequeño corte en el dedo índice hay cantidad suficiente aprox: 4 gotas) deberá verterse en el mortero, junto a los trozos del mirto, la salvia y la mandrágora. Triturar el contenido hasta crear una masa uniforme.  
- La mezcla resultante, se verterá en los ocho ventrículos del corazón. Cada ventrículo posee unas propiedades distintas del resto, por ello, al introducir la esponja en los ventrículos y después de usada, se deberá lavar con agua muy fría en el lago y luego seguir con el procedimiento hasta terminar con los 8 ventrículos.  
- Cuando se encuentre dentro del lago, se debe conjurar un hechizo escudo y no se podrá salir de él hasta terminado el contrahechizo.  
- Se realizará en un día de luna menguante.  
- Debe haber un acompañante que se encargue de introducir la esponja en los ventrículos y limpiar las manchas de la persona, mientras pronuncia las siguientes líneas:

_Nogard led nozaroc le euq laugi la solgis etnarud erom y res ut ed soicapse sol rop ayul faviv al ed ergnas al euq_

-Bueno, no es difícil, no?- ya había cerrado el libro y me quedé mirando a Ron que me miraba aterrado. No pude evitar reírme.-jajaja no te preocupes, yo me encargo de hacerlo todo, excepto lo del lago y esas cosas xD.

-te lo agradezco, porque eso de cortar el corazón del dragón, la verdad es que no me hace ninguna gracia…

-entonces te encargarás de decirle a Malfoy que mañana a medianoche nos espere en la orilla del lago con una esponja, vale?

-nooooo ya corto yo el corazón! me corto yo! me da igual! TT cualquier cosa antes de mantener contacto con ese…ese..ese ser!- no me hace falta decir nada, porque mi mirada ya le ha aclarado todo. Se da la vuelta y sale de la biblioteca murmurando cosas contra Malfoy.

Yo recojo mis cosas y voy directa a las mazmorras para preparar el mejunje.

-o-

En las mazmorras…

-Un corazoncito de dragón…-apoyo el corazón contra la mesa y empiezo a cortarle con muuuucho cuidado. Las dos partes han caído como si se tratase de una manzana. Ahora me toca separar los ventrículos y llenarlos del mejunje ese que acabo de preparar.- Pero si parecen vasijas! Que guay - empiezo a inclinar el mortero sobre cada ventrículo y los lleno. De repente oigo un ruido a mis espaldas y me doy la vuelta.

-Hola, Granger- es Malfoy, debo tener una cara idiota de impresión, por que me mira de forma extraña.-el pobretón me ha dicho que te encargarías tú de hacer el trabajo sucio, y me ha parecido muy mal por parte del pobretón el no ayudarte.

-No te burles. ¿Qué quieres?- es lógico que desconfíe de él, no? xD

-Vaya, no te lo has tragado. No, no quiero ayudarte para que no te ensucies las manos, sino porque no quiero que una sangre sucia me envenene.-Ignora completamente mi bufido de rabia y sujeta uno de los ventrículos en la mano.

-Cuidado!

-Está bastante bien para haberlo hecho tú- se lo lleva a la altura de los ojos y le gira poco a poco.-pero no los has recortado bien del todo.-Agarra el bisturí y recorta los bordes hasta quedar perfectamente alineados. Lo deja encima de la mesa y coge otro para hacer el mismo proceso. Me sorprendo tanto de lo bien que le ha quedado que no puedo evitar ahogar una exclamación.

-Vaya! Eres bueno!

-¿Lo dudabas?- diosss como se puede ser TAN arrogante? ¬¬ Le saco la lengua y veo que la comisura derecha de su labio se ensancha 3 milímetros. Wow! Le he arrancado una mini-sonrisa xDD. (N/A: a eso se le llama sonreír, y lo demás…xD) En ese momento de despiste, me quita con suavidad el mortero donde estaba la mezcla y lo va vertiendo en los ventrículos restantes. Ha sido tan repentino, que un escalofrío ha recorrido mi cuerpo de arriba abajo. Intento cambiar de tema.

-Mañana te esperaremos Ron y yo en la orilla del lago. Le he pedido permiso a Snape para que nos deje salir y hacer… el hechizo.-Mierda! Otra vez tartamudeando! esto me lo voy a hacer mirar TT.

-No hay problema, una vez allí ya decidiremos quién dice el conjuro mientras el otro "baña" al que esté manchado, e iremos rotando.-es mi imaginación, o se está portando educadamente? O.o- Por supuesto que ni de coña pienso bañarte yo, así que me pido decir el conjuro mientras weasley te manosea.-Vale tío, olvídalo, tu caso definitivamente… está perdido ¬¬.

-Esto ya está terminado. Lo guardaré en mi habitación y mañana nos vemos en el lago.-contenta ya por terminar, recojo los materiales y me dispongo a salir por la puerta cuando…

-Buenas noches, Granger

-Bu…buenas noches, Malfoy.-muy bien hermione! Te van a dar un sobresaliente en la asignatura de tartamudos! ¬¬ decido salir lo más rápido posible de allí e irme a dormir tranquilamente, deseando que los altos niveles hormonales de hoy se acabasen de una vez, y a ser posible, no volver a verlos.

Cuán equivocada estaba… TT

-o-

23:44 p.m. En La Orilla del Lago

Vale, no estoy nerviosa, lo juro! Solo un poco…ummm…emocionada, sí, eso xD. He traído la esponja, y los ventrículos del dragón con el mejunje ese. Y en estos momentos estoy dando saltitos apoyandome en el hombre de Ron para ver si veo una cabellera rubia.

-quieres tranquilizarte, Hermione?- se le nota irritado, y no me extraña xD

-noooo es q esto es muy raro y vergonzoso- ahí está el dato: VERGONZOSO principalmente porque voy en bikini, me estoy congelando de frio y voy a estar acompañada por dos hombres TT incluso uno de ellos me va a bañar!

Entre saltito y saltito pude diferenciar al rubio. Llegaba envuelto en una capa y debajo un bañador de pata corta. Ya voy notando la ya muy conocida sensación de calor que se apodera de mi y reside en mis mejillas. ¿Por qué le veo a cámara lenta? O.o Hermione, acelera! Demasiado tarde, ya está aquí ;; intento quitar la cara de idiota que se me ha quedado y pongo un especial interés en mis zapatillas. No me había fijado que tenía dos puntitos azules a una mínima distancia de los cordones! OO

-Hermione, Hermione! A ver, despierta de una vez! –la voz de Ron me hace mirar el panorama que tengo frente a mi. Malfoy y Ron están de brazos cruzados y ya no llevan la capa encima. Trago saliva e intento hacer que mis neuronas se conecten unas a otras mandando la señal de abrir la boca y vocalizar.

-Si…si…-bueno, es un comienzo, no? xD.-A ver, hay que meterse en el lago.- los chicos obedecen y se encaminan al lago, y cuando tocan con el pie el agua, echan a correr en dirección contraria gritando: "fría, fríaaaaaaa" pero qué críos TT. Me dirijo yo también al lago y me meto sin pensármelo. La diferencia entre mi reacción y la de ellos, es básicamente que yo no me muevo y me empiezo a poner morada. Intento levantar un pie lentamente y avanzar poquito a poco. Soy una Gryffi! Hay que ser valiente! - Ante mi muestra de valentía, los chicos empiezan a hacer lo mismo que yo.

24:00 A 3 metros de la orilla

-Yo no me adentro más!- nos encontramos ya bajo la protección del escudo y Draco sigue tiritando como un poseso. A mí ya se me ha pasado, principalmente porque estoy delante de dos tíos de buena calidad xD.

-No nos vamos a adentrar más, malfoy ¬¬.-le espeta ron con voz cansada.

-¿Quién se ofrece voluntario para ser el primero?-los dos miran hacia atrás disimuladamente como quien no quiere la cosa.-tantos a la vez, no, por favor ¬¬ Vale, empiezo yo TT. Draco, tú irás diciendo el hechizo, y tú Ron…-vaya, que digo? Mientras tu me bañas? O.o

-No

-¿Cómo dices? OO –malfoy se ha cruzado de brazos mientras niega con la cabeza.

-El hechizo lo dirá él, no yo

-¿Cómo dices? O.o

-Deja ya de repetirte! Lo que has oído, que yo no pienso leer ese hechizo, que lo haga el pobretón.

-Pero entonces tú…tú…tendrás que bañarme!-Ron no dice nada, pero me parece ver algo de humo salir de sus orejas o.O

-Sí, no queda más remedio ¬¬ prefiero eso a q me entren nauseas cuando weasley te manosee. –ron casi le lincha a puñetazos. Me tengo q abalanzar sobre ellos para que no haya una masacre TT Al fin consigo separarles.

-A ver-me giró a Ron que tiene la esponja y la vasija en la mano.-Ron, dale eso a malfoy y que él te de a ti el papelito.-de mala gana, ron le acerca los utensilios a malfoy y se los intercambian. Mientras, me pregunto qué mosca le ha picado a malfoy…

Se me acerca con la esponja en alto y echa el contenido de la vasija en ésta. Está tan cerca que puedo sentir incluso su aliento. Me empiezo a acalorar y cierro los ojos para no ver lo que está pasando. Noto cómo la esponja se ha posado suavemente sobre mi mejilla mientras oigo las palabras de Ron:

-Nogard led nozaroc le euq laugi-es mi imaginación o estoy notando cierto temblor en sus palabras?

Esos pensamientos se alejan cuando abro los ojos y veo que malfoy va bajando por el cuello hasta llegar a…

-le matoooooooooo! –todo ha sucedido tan deprisa que no me ha dado tiempo a reaccionar. Ron se ha tirado encima de malfoy y le está intentando ahogar.

-ron! Para!- con un rápido movimiento, malfoy agarra a ron y le hunde en el agua, quedando así los dos debajo, intentado pegarse. Me acerco a ellos justo en el momento en el que salen del agua y se trasladan a los limites del escudo que formé. –no hagáis eso! Si el hechizo se interrumpe, las consecuencias pueden ser…- no he podido terminar la frase, porque un remolino de agua nos ha tragado a los tres.

_Solo queda…Oscuridad_

-o-

Y he aquí mi nuevo fic! espero sus opiniones, consejos, reclamaciones, criticas etc

Orgullosa Alumna de Ravenclaw. Hija de Erica Riddle y Lord Voldemort. Novia oficial de Spike. Orgullosa Antilechuguista, Anti-Kaircita, Anti-Tana y Anti-Coletera. Poseedora de la legendaria hacha Isismon. Loca por Remusín, Siriusín, y Jamesín. Hermana de CristiBlack. Archienemiga de DeathKisse.


	2. Huéspedes

**Huéspedes**

**Capítulo 2**

_Ron_

Estoy tirado sobre un suelo pedregoso, boca arriba. Intento levantarme como puedo y miro alrededor. Lo único que recuerdo es que estaba con Hermione y Malfoy y de repente un remolino nos tragó. Y ahora estoy en frente de no se sabe donde. Alzo la vista y veo un largo sendero con casitas de campo a ambos lados. Pero lo que más me sorprende es un castillo que se divisa a lo lejos. ¿Dónde estoy?

- podrías ayudarme, no te parece? ¬¬ - Hermione ha caído a pocos metros de mi y se encuentra de rodillas en el suelo. Le acerco mi brazo, que agarra fuertemente para levantarse. -¿qué es todo esto?

Está anocheciendo y no hay gente por las calles. Se oye algún que otro aullido de lobo, pero por lo demás, está todo en silencio.

- No lo sé, pero hay que buscar un lugar para alojarse, está anocheciendo- maldito bocazas de malfoy…eso lo había pensado yo!

- Tienes razón, malfoy. Probemos a entrar en alguna de estas casas.- se pone en marcha hacia una de las casas y malfoy y yo la seguimos.

-o-

_Delante de la posada…_

- Parece deshabitado…-hermione se acerca a mi y me agarra del brazo. Un fugaz escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo, y pierdo la noción del tiempo durante un segundo. La voz de Malfoy me despierta del ensimismamiento.

- entremos-malfoy se ha adelantado y ha abierto la puerta con suavidad. Todo está a oscuras pero se distinguen algunas mesas, y sillas. Hermione se separa de mí con rapidez y se dirige a un armario que hay al fondo de la habitación.

- buscaré algunas mantas y de momento dormiremos aquí. Hace un momento me fijé en que había un castillo a unos 5 o 6 kilómetros. Es probable que resida algún mago, así que mañana iremos a ver- comenta, mientras saca las mantas del armario y las extiende sobre el suelo.- Listo.- se tumba encima de una de las mantas y se enrolla en ella.

Malfoy y yo nos miramos sorprendidos ante la actitud de Hermione, pero luego aparto la vista rápidamente y me dirijo a mi manta, que he decidido que sea la que está justo al lado de la de ella. Aunque esta elección tenga una parte mala: malfoy dormirá a mi lado ù.ú.

Me doy la vuelta y veo cómo malfoy recoge su manta del suelo y se va al fondo de la habitación. No puedo evitar susurrar un "Gracias a Dios"

-Te estoy oyendo, Weasley –vale, eso SÍ que me sorprendió ¬¬ Paso de responderle y me giro hacia Hermione, que se ha quedado completamente dormida. Me fijo en que un mechón rebelde le acaricia la mejilla, y con mano temblorosa se lo aparto con cuidado. Da un leve respingo y me alejo cauteloso. Falsa alarma, está totalmente sopa xD. De acuerdo, reconozco que me la estoy comiendo con los ojos, vale? TT pero es que no puedo evitarlo, es tan bonita…Intento acercarme lentamente a ella y paso un brazo por sus hombros. No tardo ni un minuto en notar cómo mis párpados se deslizan suavemente hasta quedarme dormido.

-o-

_8:30 a.m_

-Uaaaaaaaaaaah – bostezo mientras me desperezo encima de las mantas. La luz del sol entra por la ventana, pero algo que se dirige a mi cara me tapa la luz. Es una camiseta, que ha ido a parar a mi regazo. ¿Una camiseta? O.o

-Vístete, empezaremos la marcha dentro de media hora.-es la voz de Hermione, pero…¿por qué me dice que me vist…? Mierda! Estoy desnudo! (N/A: no se emocionen, chicas xD) Joder! Sólo llevo los pantalones puestos y arriba…nada! No tardo ni media milésima de segundo en ponerme la camiseta y levantarme del suelo. ¿Cuándo me quité yo la camiseta? O.o

-Toma la tuya, Malfoy.-Hermione le da amablemente una camiseta muy limpia a malfoy, que está en las mismas condiciones que yo.-Os las he lavado, porque olían fatal a ganado y a pienso.

-Tú..tu! nos las has quitado tu! OO –que esperaban? No tengo otra forma de disimular que me encanta la idea de que me haya tocado xD

-No, lo hice con un hechizo convocador.

Todas mis fantasías a la mierda TT. Me siento resignado en la mesa, donde hay un vaso con leche y algo de pan.

-de momento debemos conformarnos con esto, no encontré nada más en la alacena.

-Ya encontraremos algún lugar donde conseguir comida, creo que de momento sobreviviremos a base de pan.-Malfoy se sienta agradecido en la otra punta de la mesa y se pone a desayunar. ¿Qué mosca le ha picado a éste? O.o

Un silencio atroz se apodera del ambiente. Es tan extraño…un día en Hogwarts y al siguiente…ni se sabe dónde. Además, estar con malfoy no ayuda a que me suban los ánimos. Sin embargo, tener a Hermione aquí conmigo, es genial. Si no estuviese el pelma de Malfoy, mucho mejor ¬¬ pero aún así está bien.

_9:12 a.m_

Estamos en camino hacia el castillo, con dos mochilas llenas de pan. Malfoy lleva una de ellas y yo la otra, mientras Hermione va marcando el camino y buscando señales que nos indiquen donde estamos.

-Es como si…estuviésemos en otra época, parece ser que sólo se alimentan del ganado que cuidan y de la agricultura. Aunque también podría ser un pueblo.-camina deprisa, pero aún así parece que lo tiene todo bajo su control.

-Oye, y si nos toman por enemigos,-Malfoy parece preocupado, y me da la sensación de que él sabe exactamente donde nos encontramos.

-¿Por qué nos iban a tomar por enemigos?- voy a intentar sonsacarle lo que pueda y más ¬¬

-no sé, por lo que veo, deben conocer solo a la gente de su pueblo…

-no importa, hay que intentar lo que haga falta. Tenemos que volver a Hogwarts!.-Vale, Hermione, estropéame más la misión de sacarle información a malfoy ¬¬

Tendré que tomar medidas más drásticas. Aprovecharé el factor sorpresa y le haré hablar. Me lanzo sobre él, y le sujeto del cuello con firmeza.

-¿Pero qué coño haces, imbécil!- la punta de sus zapatos rozan el suelo y patalea para soltarse.

-Ron! Qué estás haciendo! Suéltale! – veo cómo Hermione se acerca corriendo hacia a mi y me agarra de la cintura, tirando hacia atrás para que suelte a malfoy.

-Sabe algo!

-de qué hablas! No sé nada! Suéltame!- sigue forcejeando inútilmente.

-Dinos lo que sabes!

-Ron…él…no sabe…nada! –ella no para de tirar hacia atrás, hasta que de repente, sin previo aviso, noto cómo una pierna se dirige a mi parte más sensible y la golpea.

-Ouch! Joder! Por qué hiciste eso?- dios, cómo duele! He soltado a malfoy y he caído de rodillas al suelo, sujetándome mis partes TT

-te dije que le soltaras!.-argumenta Hermione, que está roja de ira y apoya las manos en las caderas.-lo último que necesitamos ahora es montar un espectáculo! Deja tus discusiones de niño pequeño para cuando volvamos a Hogwarts! No os pido que os llevéis bien, porque es imposible, pero haced un esfuerzo para no pelear. Debería darte vergüenza. Hasta Draco se está comportando bien!

-Pero…-un momento…ha dicho Draco? O.o no lo puedo creer! Esta confabulando con el enemigo! TT Y encima ahora tiene esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia en la cara. Qué ganas tengo de quitársela de un puñetazo! Hermione se vuelve hacia malfoy y se calma un poco.

-Sabes algo?

-Sí

-¿lo ves? Tenía razón! Sabe algo! –ella me mira con ferocidad para hacerme callar y giro la cabeza hacia otro lado, ofendido.

-¿Qué sabes?

-No estoy muy seguro de que esté en lo cierto, pero cuando era pequeño, mis padres me enseñaron un libro con retratos de mis antepasados, y de los lugares donde residían. Y bueno, creo que este es uno de esos sitios.

-estás diciendo que hemos viajado al pasado? –hermione se lleva la mano a la cabeza y suspira preocupada.-A decir verdad…a mi también me dio la impresión de estar en otra época, pero de ahí a estar en lo cierto…

-Creo que nos encontramos en la Edad Media.-repuso en un susurro.

-Pero eso no es posible¿Cómo ha podido suceder esto?-digo, mientras me levanto del suelo y me sacudo el polvo.

-Interrumpisteis el hechizo.-La voz de Hermione sonaba distante, como si estuviese pensando en algo.

-Supongo que la única forma de volver…es volviendo a hacer el conjuro

-¿Y de dónde conseguimos los materiales, listillo? –me burlo de él mientras me acerco a Hermione con disimulo.

-Por lo menos da ideas, no como tú.-responde ésta, apartándose de mí y acercándose a malfoy.-Acudiremos al castillo y les pediremos información. Al fin y al cabo, ahora sabemos que eres familiar suyo, y tal vez podamos elaborar una artimaña para que no nos lleven a la hoguera.

-Pues pongámonos en camino.- me doy la vuelta y empiezo a andar apesadumbrado. Ahora encima, ella ha tenido que hacerse amiguita del subnormal éste ¬¬, no debo perderle de vista.

-Por fin dices algo inteligente!- comenta burlonamente malfoy.

Yo le mato ù.ú

_11:45 a.m._

Llevamos caminando ya más de 2 horas y estoy muerto ú.ù. Ahora nos encontramos delante de un largísimo puente que va a dar al enorme castillo que se alza majestuoso frente a nosotros. Respiramos hondo, y empezamos a recorrer el puente.

-¿qué les decimos?-preguntó Hermione temerosa.

-Que somos viajeros, y necesitamos alojamiento.-repuso malfoy con desgana.

-nos mandarán a paseo¬¬ –hermione me mira con aire reprobatorio y acelera el paso. Mientras, observo el foso que hay bajo mis pies, y me parece ver la silueta de un cocodrilo. Trago saliva y sigo avanzando sin mirar abajo.

Tras unos minutos que se me hicieron eternamente largos, llegamos a la gigantesca puerta del castillo. Hermione se adelanta y golpea la puerta con fuerza.

Silencio.

De repente, se oye el chirrido de unas bisagras y la puerta se abre lentamente. Hermione retrocede nerviosa y va a parar a los brazos de malfoy. Eso me enfurece, pero por precaución, no le lanzo un puñetazo a su estúpida cara, y me conformo con dirigirle una mirada de intenso odio.

-¿Quiénes son?- la débil voz de una mujer nos hace despertar del shock. Parece una sirviente, porque lleva una especie de delantal y su cara está sucia.

-Viajeros de una tierra muy lejana.-responde malfoy con solemnidad. ¿Acaso cree que eso va a colar? ¬¬.-Mi nombre es Draconus Malfoy.-la mujer se lleva la mano a la boca para ahogar una exclamación. Acto seguido, se separa del umbral y nos invita a pasar. Con paso vacilante, avanzamos hasta internarnos en el castillo. Es enorme. El techo casi ni se puede ver de lo alto que es, y numerosas lámparas con velas cuelgan de este. Las paredes son de frío mármol, y las ventanas son casi tan altas como el techo, con hermosas cristaleras representando batallas y actividades cotidianas.

-Es fascinante…- Hermione tiene la boca abierta por la impresión, y camina mirando continuamente hacia arriba, observando cada detalle. Malfoy, por otra parte, se ha dirigido a la sirvienta.

-¿podemos tener una entrevista con el señor de este castillo?-pregunta amablemente.

-por supuesto! Esto es tan inesperado…-avanza rápidamente hacia la parte del fondo, donde hay dos escaleras enormes, con una alfombra de color morado oscuro.-Síganme, caballeros, damisela.

83, 84, 85, 86 escaleras…Uff esto es horribleu.u Llevo viendo el fondo desde hace ya cinco minutos y parece inalcanzable ¬¬ 97, 98, 99, 100, 101, 102…y ya! Doy un salto y respiro aliviado. Y pensar que luego hay que bajarlas…ú.ù

La sirvienta abre una puerta que hay delante nuestro y se gira un momento antes de entrar.

-esperen un momento aquí, por favor.-y entra a la habitación, cerrando un poco la puerta. Pero no se paró a pensar en el eco que producían las voces dentro de esa habitación.

_-Sí, mi señor, asegura ser un Malfoy_

_-Pero eso es imposible…no conozco a ningún Draconus Malfoy_

_-Le puedo asegurar que es uno de ellos! Tiene que verle, mi señor._

_-De acuerdo, hágale pasar._

La puerta se vuelve a abrir y la sirvienta aparece. Se aparta un poco para dejarnos pasar, y una vez dentro, sale ella al pasillo, cerrando la puerta. Una hoguera arde al fondo de la alcoba, y una mesa con varias sillas a su alrededor, descansan junto al fuego. El hombre al que pertenecía aquella voz que habíamos oído antes, era impresionante. Tenía el pelo lacio y rubio, y sus ojos eran grisáceos. Llevaba una piel sobre sus anchos hombros, y tenía un semblante sombrío. Sonríe.

-Con que Draconus Malfoy, eh?-le echó una ojeada a Malfoy y asintió.-No sabía que tenía parientes lejanos. En cuanto a tus acompañantes…no parecen ser de la familia Malfoy.-mira a Hermione y luego dirige sus ojos hacia mí, que veo cómo hace una mueca con sus labios cuando mira mi pelo. ¿qué le pasa a mi pelo, eh? ¬¬

-No, mi señor, son mis sirvientes.

-¿CO…..? auch! –será capullo! Como que sirvientes? Y encima me da una patada en la espinilla! hoy ya es la segunda patada!¬¬ Hermione me mira con reproche y le sigue el rollo a malfoy.

-Así es, cuidamos de él y le ayudamos en su camino.

De repente, se oye cómo se abre la puerta y lo que veo me deja asombrado. Es una chica, de unos 15 o 16 años, con el pelo largo y negro hasta por debajo de los hombros y la tez muy pálida, con unos ojos grises como los de…

-Papá! Han dicho que hay unos viajeros que…-se calla nada más vernos, y enrojece visiblemente.-lo siento, papá, no sabía que…

-No te preocupes hija, estos son nuestros huéspedes a partir de ahora. Draconus, ésta es mi hija Athdara.

-Papá! Sabes que no me gusta que me llamen así!¬¬ Llamadme Adaira, por favor.

-Bueno, y cuáles son los nombres de sus acompañantes? –le dirige una mirada amable a Hermione y otra menos simpática a mí. ¿Qué le pasa conmigo?

-Ella es Hermione, y él es Ronald.- Anda! Nos ha llamado por nuestros nombres! O.o- carecen de apellido, porque sus familias han estado desde siempre a nuestro servicio.-vale, autocontrol Ron, no digas nada, ya le asestarás a puñetazos más tarde. Mientras, Athdara se balanceaba sobre la punta de los pies, mirándome con sumo interés.

-Adaira, avisa a Meredith para que prepare una habitación donde puedan alojarse nuestros invitados.

-En seguida, padre!-y echa a correr alegremente por la puerta.

-Mi señor, no nos ha dicho ningún nombre por el que podamos llamarle.-aventuró Hermione con nerviosismo en la voz.

-Mi nombre es Alexander Eadbald Malfoy.

-o-

Nota De La Autora: sé que suena extraño, pero esta es algo así como "la segunda introducción" xDD lo importante pasará a partir de ahora, así que no desesperen xD

Contesto reviews:

Bueno, antes de nada, he de decir que os habéis portado muy bien y que me dieron unos ánimos q ni imaginan! xD

Connyhp: bueno, esto es insólito: solo tres dias en actualizar! xD y es que lo más divertido de la historia será ese "trío" muajajaja xDD lo siento, pero no puedo adelantarte nada, ya irás viendo n.n y me alegro un monton de q te este gustando!

Lina: jajaja en la escritura me estoy esforzando lo mas que puedo, pq con la primera persona es mas difícilu.u pero si me pones cosas asi, yo sigo luchando! xDD bue, ya has visto donde se teletransportaron, no? Espero q te haya gustado ;p

'NaRaG MaLfOy-BlacK': wowww me haces sonrojar! xD en este fic he puesto muxas esperanzas, asi q atualizare lo mas rapido posible n.n y mil gracias por el review, de veras! Tenias q haber visto el bote de alegria q di en la silla xD

silviota: jajajaja menudo lio te has hecho! xDDD no, mira, en cada capitulo, hablara uno de ellos, no por orden necesario, quiero decir q a veces sera: hermione (1º capi) ron (2º capi) y tu diras, ahora malfoy, no? Pues no tiene q ser asi obligatoriamente xD pero no te asustes q en el siguiente de seguro habla el xDDD y lo de hermi y draco…ya iras viendo jujuju xD

Kathy: me alegra q te haya gustado! Y si, es cierto q coincidimos en gustos, como el nick xDDD y eso de atualizar, mientras me sigan mandando reviews como los tuyos, yo actualizo cada tres dias si hace falta! xD muxos besos n.n

psicodelyccorpse: mira! Has tenido suerte de haberle leido hoy, pq justo actualice! xD muxas gracias por el review, de verdad q estoy hiperactiva por las cosas tan bonitas que dicen de mi fic! xDDD de veras, muxisimas gracias n.n

Bueno, antes de dejaros, he de comentar una cosilla:

Este fic lo voy publicando en dos páginas, y actualizaré primero en la que más review haya. (Es lógico, no? xD mas interes, mas actualizaciones mas rapidas n.n) Esta vez, habéis ganado vosotros xD asi q…felicidades! xDDD

Y de verdad lo digo, que me habeis levantado el animo de una forma que ni imaginais, en serio. Estoy contentisima, creo q nunca habia estado tan euforica xDDD desde ya, muxas gracias!

Muxos besos

Cathysa


	3. Un Día Algo Ajetreado

**Un día algo ajetreado**

**Capítulo 3**

_Draco_

_1257, Inglaterra_

Nos hemos salvado por los pelos. Llega a decir algo ese imbécil sobre su estatus social y la caga ¬¬. La habitación que nos han asignado es enorme, el único problema es que tiene una cama del tamaño de una de matrimonio…y nada más. Como es lógico, los sirvientes deben dormir en el suelo con un par de mantas, mientras que su amo duerme en una cómoda y blandita cama.

-wooo- el pobretón salta encima de la cama y Meredith, la sirvienta, le mira sorprendida. Me acerco a ella y le explico en voz baja lo que sucede.

-verá, estos dos sirvientes llevan viviendo conmigo desde siempre, y actúan prácticamente como si fueran mis hermanos. Con límites, por supuesto.

-oh…ya veo…-Meredith cambia su cara de sorpresa a una más calmada y sigue ordenando la ropa que Alexander nos ha proporcionado. Me giro para ver que hacen mis _sirvientes_, y este es el panorama: Weasley sigue tumbado encima de MI cama, desordenándola entera ¬¬, mientras se revuelca como un niño. Por otra parte, tenemos a Granger, que está colocando las mantas en el suelo para dormir. Tiene una expresión de tristeza que me intriga. Desde que hemos salido del despacho de Alexander, no ha abierto la boca para hablar (y miren que eso es difícil ¬¬).

-tome su camisón, mi señor.-la sirvienta me ofrece uno de los ropajes que ha estado ordenando, y se dirige a la puerta, que cierra suavemente al salir. Abro el armario y busco ropa de dormir para los otros dos. Saco dos camisones y uno de ellos se lo lanzo a Weasley a la cara y el otro lo deposito en el suelo junto a Granger.

-eh! Ten más cuidado!-maldito imbécil, a la próxima te las apañas tú para buscarte tu ropita ¬¬. Mientras, Granger coge el camisón que le di y me dirige una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Giro la cabeza con rapidez y voy directo al pobretón. Voy a tener que darle un disgusto xD.

-fuera de mi cama.

-pero qué dices! Desde cuando es tu cama?- hace una mueca burlona y no se mueve de su sitio. Respiro hondo y cierro los ojos para controlarme. 1, 2, 3, yo me relajaré…ù.ú.

-desde que soy tu amo

-venga ya!-se ríe y empieza a deshacer la cama.

-Ron! Basta! Debemos acatar nuestro nuevo papel de sirvientes! Baja de esa cama ahora mismo.-buff, parece exasperada la chica O.o . Weasley me mira un momento con ira y luego baja de la cama obediente. Qué poder de convicción tiene esta mujer! O.o el pobretón prepara sus mantas y se tumba al suelo resignado.

-cuando estés listo, apago las velas.-me dice Granger desde el otro lado de la habitación, que está esperando junto a un grupo de velas, para apagarlas. Me meto en la cama y las apaga. Oigo sus pisadas, que se acercan hasta un lado de mi cama, para tumbarse en el frío y duro suelo. Qué me pasa? Qué es esta cosa que me come la cabeza? ¬¬ (N/A: se llama conciencia xDD) Es mi sirvienta, es más, es una sangre sucia! No se merece la comodidad de una cama u.ú.

_01:43 a.m._

Joderrr no puedo dormir! El subnormal se ha puesto a roncar como un cerdo, y este sentimiento de culpabilidad me está matando ú.ù. Me giro para asomarme a ver qué hace Granger, y está girada hacia mi lado, con los párpados medio cerrados.

-Granger

-hum?

-estás despierta?

-…si

-estás cómoda?

-si, por supuesto, no cambiaria este suelo ni por una cama de una suite presidencial…

- ¬¬

-no, no estoy cómoda u.ú

-quieres…quieres subir aquí?-por que me tiembla la voz? ù.ú

-O.o estás de broma.

-No.

Silencio

-Quieres subir o no?-insisto ya irritado. Como si no me estuviese costando decírselo como para que encima se ande con gilipolleces.

-yo…no, no hace falta…-vale, ese tonillo indica que lo está deseando, pero que por cortesía o porque le doy demasiado asco, no quiere subir.

-de acuerdo.-me doy la vuelta. Veis? Ya no me siento culpable n.n. Sin embargo, la oigo removerse en el sitio, y de repente, noto cómo la cama se inclina un poco. Se ha subido! O.o Sin hacer el menor ruido, se tapa y acomoda su cabeza en la almohada.

-Al menos aquí no hace frío…ú.ù.-yo estoy apoyado sobre un codo y observándola con ojos como platos. Tanto frío tenía? Di que estamos en pleno invierno y que en Inglaterra hace más frío…pero aún así…O.o Dibujo una sonrisa en mis labios de sólo pensar en cómo lo está pasando Weasley jujuju xD.-Buenas noches.-bosteza y cierra los párpados.

-Bu…buenas noches…-apoyo de nuevo mi cabeza en la almohada y me quedo mirando el techo. Qué estoy haciendo?

_9:16 a.m._

Dios qué sueño ú.ù No he dormido nada bien. Hace un cuarto de hora que he tenido que despertar a Granger para que el pobretón no nos viese juntos, y ahora se está vistiendo, mientras yo me dedico a mirar la decoración de la paredes ¬¬ cómo si tuviese algún interés en verla desnuda! u.ú

-malfoy, date la vuelta.-vale! No he podido evitarlo, y que? ¬¬ soy un hombre! No soy de piedra!. Vuelvo mi mirada otra vez a la pared, y le tiro una almohada a Weasley que sigue roncando en el suelo.

-egh? Umm…queg me hag tirao?-por dios! Articula las palabras! Tiene los ojos de un zombi, y echa una ojeada a la habitación, como si intentase recordar donde se encuentra. Hasta que de repente…

-ronald weasley!-no puedo verlo, pero me lo imagino xD. El muy payaso, en su inspección del lugar a topado con Granger, que ha saltado y se ha tapado con lo que ha podido. Lo que sí veo es cómo el pelirrojo se levanta de un salto, rojo como un tomate.

-yo..perdona, hermione!

-pero no sigas mirando, idiota!-a este paso despiertan a todo el castillo ¬¬

-auch! Ya me giro, ya me giro.-le ha tirado un zapato a la cabeza y se gira en la misma dirección que yo, mientras se frota la cabeza por el golpe.

Minutos después, nos da la señal de que podemos darnos la vuelta y empezar a vestirnos. Pero hay un problema.

-date ahora tú la vuelta, no?

-yo, a diferencia de vosotros, no tengo las hormonas por las nubes. No me interesan vuestros cuerpo desnudos y…-empieza a enrojecer y se va al armario tapándose la cara con disimulo. Lo abre y empieza a guardar el camisón y las mantas, mientras weasley y yo aprovechamos a ponernos unas mallas (q por cierto, q incomodo!). Para cuando se da la vuelta, ya estamos abrochándonos las camisas. Sigue sin mirarnos, y se dirige a la puerta mientras habla.

-Ron, tenemos que conseguir algún puesto en el castillo como sirvientes. Mientras, Malfoy se encargará de hablar con Alexander para conseguir los ingredientes del hechizo.

-por que tú lo digas, no?-ahora soy yo el que replica.

-si tienes un plan mejor, estaré encantada de oírlo.-se gira hacia mi y pone los brazos en jarrillas. No, no tengo un plan mejor ¬¬.-interpretaré tu silencio como un "no".-Abre la puerta y la seguimos por los pasillos.

Nos encontramos en lo que se suele decir, en lo más alto de la más alta torre. Por ello, debemos bajar miles y miles de escaleras, mientras oímos las quejas de Weasley.

Un cuarto de hora después, que a mi se me hizo eterno, llegamos al comedor principal. Allí se encuentran Alexander, su hija Adaira, y otras dos mujeres. Una de ellas tiene el cabello muy largo y muy negro. Supongo que es la madre de Adaira, porque es prácticamente igual a ella, pero en grande xD. La otra mujer, es algo más joven. Diría que tiene pocos años más que nosotros, y tiene el pelo castaño oscuro, que le cae por debajo de los hombros, y que está sujetado por un pasador en la parte de arriba. Tiene los ojos rasgados y es algo más morena que las otras dos, que son muy pálidas. Pero lo que más me sorprende, es su situación: se encuentra justo al lado de Alexander, en el lugar opuesto al de su mujer. Mi tatatatarabuelo (o vete tú a saber qué) se levanta y alza los brazos hacia nosotros en señal de bienvenida.

-Buenos días, Draconus!.-me acerco a un lugar vacío al lado de su esposa, y en frente de Adaira, que pasa olímpicamente de mí, para fijarse en…

-Ronald! Siéntate aquí!-la chica golpea la silla que tiene justo al lado y mira a weasley, que enrojece y baja la vista, dirigiéndose al sitio indicado.

-No, hija, ya sabes cuáles son las reglas. Los sirvientes comen en la sala contigua.

-jo, papá…sólo por un día…-hace una mueca de tristeza y mira a su padre con ojos de corderito degollado. Pero éste niega con la cabeza y después dirige una mirada de reproche al pelirrojo.

-Nada más abrir aquella puerta, se encontrarán con un salón algo más pequeño que éste. Nuestros sirvientes les ofrecerán el desayuno.-les dice amablemente la chica de pelo castaño que se sienta al lado de Alexander.

-Muchas gracias…em…-granger la mira en busca de ayuda para que le diga su nombre.

-Me llamo Karin.-respondió con una sonrisa.

-Pues...muy amable, Karin-y Granger se da la vuelta, y se dirige a la puerta que la indicó Karin, con weasley siguiéndola los talones.

Alexander se acomoda en su asiento, y carraspea sonoramente. Mira a Karin, que le devuelve una mirada cómplice, y después se dirige a mí.

-Bien, es hora de presentaciones!-exclama Alexander. Señala a su mujer.-esta es mi maravillosa esposa Aethelind, seguro que lo adivinaste nada más ver su pelo.-me sonríe y le dirige una mirad a su hija.-son tal para cual n.n. Y ésta señorita de aquí…-le coge la mano a Karin.-es la consejera y hechicera real.-me atraganto de repente, y empiezo a toser. ¿Hechicera? Eso quiere decir entonces…que tenemos una oportunidad de salvarnos! Al levantar la cabeza, veo que Karin me estaba observando, y cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan, asiente con la cabeza y sonríe.

-encantado de conocerlas.-bajo la cabeza de forma respetuosa y en seguida cojo los…donde están los cubiertos? O.o. parece ser que mi cara les hace gracia, porque se empiezan a reír.

-Vaya, tenemos costumbres distintas, caballero?-me pregunta Aethelind, riéndose aún.

-No…no, es solo que…-rápido una excusa! Que les vas a decir? Que utilizas un complejo aparato llamado "cuchara" para desayunar? - que me sorprende la gran variedad de alimentos que poseen!-idiotaaaaaaa no se te podía haber ocurrido algo mejor? ¬¬

-sí, así es.-asiente orgulloso Alexander, complacido por el elogio.-todo esto está cosechado de nuestros propios campos.

-no empieces, papá…u.u

-qué pasa hija? No puedo enorgullecerme de tener un reino tan rico?-sonríe efusivamente y, para mi sorpresa, le saca la lengua a su hija en son de burla O.o

-mamá! Lo está haciendo otra vez! Me está sacando la lengua-señala a su padre acusadoramente, mientras le saca tb ella la lengua.

-Alexander, basta ya.

-pero si ha empezado ella!-se excusa con cara de niño al que le han quitado una piruleta. Mientras, Adaira le saca la lengua otra vez a escondidas de su madre, y se ríe. Menudo espectáculo familiar xD.

-perdónales, Draconus, están todo el día igual.-comenta Aethelind, y Karin la apoya asintiendo con la cabeza.

Una vez que padre e hija paran, el comedor se queda totalmente en silencio, excepto por el sonido de los sorbos al tomar la leche. Para estar en una época tan antigua, se alimentan bien, aunque teniendo todo el dinero que tienen, no me extraña.

Cuando terminamos todos el desayuno, Karin, Adaira y Aethelind se levantan y nos dejan a solas a Alexander y a mi.

-mi señor…

-llámame Alexander, Draconus.-dice amablemente.

-está bien…Alexander, necesito pedirle un favor.

-adelante, explícate.

-mi sirviente, Ronald…

-sobre ese joven quería hablarte yo!-exclama con ímpetu.-su pelo…es del color del diablo, es judas!

-no, no lo es. Mis padres lo acogieron cuando era apenas un niño, y le puedo asegurar que no tiene nada que ver con el diablo, mi señor.

-pero eso es genético! No se puede hacer nada para cambiar su futuro.

-le puedo asegurar, que si es así, su maldad no saldrá a la luz bajo este techo. Confíe en mí.

-de acuerdo…pero aún así…

-a lo que iba…-le corté, para que no siguiese con el tema.-necesito un favor. Y es que le conceda un trabajo en las cocinas a Ronald.-Se hace el silencio, y Alexander se acaricia la barbilla mientras frunce el ceño.

-y por qué no en otro lugar?

-porque eso es a lo que se ha dedicado toda su vida.-tengo que situarle como pueda en las cocinas. Si lo consigo, tendremos una parte del plan de recogida de ingredientes, resuelto.

-está bien. Pero mandaré que se le vigile de cerca.-repuso seriamente.

-no hay ningún problema. Muchas gracias por haberme escuchado.

-no es nada, muchacho, no es nada…y en cuanto a la otra chica…dónde deseas que la coloque?

-por ella no tiene que preocuparse, Hermione es mi sirvienta personal.-qué raro suena su nombre salido de mí O.o

-Bien, pues aclarado este tema, querido Draconus, qué le parece un duelo de espadas en el jardín de atrás?.

-por supuesto!.-me levanto contento, por fin algo que sé hacer n.n. Mi padre me enseñaba de pequeño a utilizar la espada como un auténtico guerrero.-si me permite, un momento, debo avisar a mi sirviente para que me acompañe, y darle la noticia de su nuevo puesto a Ronald.

-vale, te espero dentro de un cuarto de hora en el jardín trasero.-echo a correr hacia la puerta donde fueron weasley y granger, y entro en la habitación a comunicarles la noticia.

-o-

_11:00 a.m. En el jardín trasero…_

Alexander me ha proporcionado una espada de doble filo con empuñadura de plata. Él se ha apropiado de una de las mismas características, pero con la empuñadura de oro, y con relieve de serpientes entrelazadas. Granger está sentada en uno de los bancos que posee el jardín, observando nuestro duelo en silencio.

-mi querido Draconus, no lo haces nada mal.-lanza una estocada contra mi pecho, que esquivo con agilidad y contraataco.

-bueno, me enseñaron bien.-levanto mi espada para golpear, pero él la esquiva por los pelos. Nos separamos a una distancia de unos 2 metros. Es un momento de suma concentración, pues uno de los dos debe atacar, y el otro estar al tanto de defenderse.

Momento de tensión y…se adelanta él. Intento esquivar, pero es demasiado rápido, y el filo de su espalda roza mi brazo, provocándome una brecha en la piel. Aún sin ser demasiado grande la herida, sangra mucho. Me llevo la otra mano al brazo y aprieto, cuando, sin previo aviso, unas manos delicadas apartan la mía para dejar al descubierto la herida. Tengo los ojos cerrados y los dientes apretados para no gritar como un niño, de forma que no veo quién está a mi lado.

-chico, estás bien? Perdona, es que no controlé la estocada y…-se disculpa Alexander. Parece agitado.-podrás curarle?

-sí, no se preocupe, mi señor.-oigo rasgar una tela, y noto cómo me tumban en el suelo.

-está perdiendo mucha sangre…¿para qué es eso?.-levanto un poco los párpados y distingo a Alexander y a Granger, que tiene algo blanco en la mano, que acerca a mi brazo herido.

-con esta tela…-algo me aprieta fuertemente el brazo, mientras Granger sigue explicando.-…impediré que pierda más sangre, se llama "torniquete". Podría llamar a alguien para que me ayude a llevarle a sus aposentos?

-sí, por supuesto. Llamaré a Karin.-

-pero, señor, necesito a alguien más fuerte!.-exclama ella.

-espere…y verá.-y cierra la puerta, dejándonos a solas.

-¿cómo te encuentras?-pregunta preocupada. Abro los ojos un poco e intento levantarme, pero me sujeta de los hombros y me vuelve a echar sobre el suelo.

-solo es una pequeña herida…-protesto a regañadientes.

-pero has perdido mucha sangre. Ahora para lo único que vas a levantarte será para ir a la habitación y volverte a tumbar.-vuelvo a oír seccionar una tela y la coloca encima de la anterior, apretando con mucha fuerza. Me pregunto de dónde habrá sacado la tela…

La puerta se abre, y distingo la silueta de Alexander y la de Karin. Ésta se acerca a mí y extiende un báculo sobre mi cuerpo. Lo que sucede después me deja anonadado. Estoy flotando! Es una hechicera auténtica!

-ah!.-granger se levanta asustada y señala a Karin.-magia! Sabe hacer magia!.-por qué no se habrá callado? ¬¬

-así es, Hermione.-responde Karin con voz dulce.-pero las explicaciones vendrán después. Ahora llevaré al muchacho a su alcoba.-y noto cómo me desplazo por el aire, en dirección a la puerta.

Tras unos minutos, que esta vez se me hicieron muy cortos, Karin me baja del aire hasta depositarme en la cama. Granger se sienta junto a mí, y Karin abandona la habitación en busca de nuevos vendajes y utensilios de curación.

-duerme un rato, te vendrá bien.-y sin darle permiso, deshace la cama y se las arregla para dejarme debajo de las mantas bien tapado O.o

-qué haces! Yo no quiero dormir!.-protesto malhumorado.

-has perdido mucha sangre y estás débil. Cuando Karin vuelva con lo necesario para curarte, te despertaré.

-yo…no estoy déb…Waaaaa .-bostezo y se me van cayendo los párpados. No pienso dormirme. No, no, nada de eso.

-o-

_Media hora después…_

-Malfoy, despierta.-de quién es esa voz? mmm…quiero dormir más…me giro y me encuentro de cara a Granger.

-por fin te despiertas!.-exclama irritada.-llevo como un cuarto de hora llamándote.

-no será tanto…¬¬

-bueno, no importa. Quítate la camisa.-se da la vuelta y empieza a buscar algo.

-que…que…por qué? O.o.

-te voy a curar

-ahhh.-me quito la camisa algo cohibido, y la dejo aparte. Se gira hacia a mí con varios trozos de tela rasgada y un mejunje en una vasija.

-según Karin, con esta masa que ves aquí.-me enseña el interior de la vasija, donde hay un potaje azul oscuro.- la herida cicatrizará antes. Veamos si es cierto.-unta sus dedos en la cosa azul y lo lleva a mi brazo.Un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo ante el contacto de sus dedos. La masa empieza a penetrar en la piel y el dolor desaparece lentamente, aliviándome en cuerpo y alma. Es fascinante.

-Ahora te pondré la venda por encima…-se acerca a mi con la venda en la mano, y me sujeta el brazo para atarla. Levanta la cabeza. Está tan cerca de mi que puedo notar su aliento chocando contra mis labios. Me acerco a ella. Nuestros labios están a medio milímetro de distancia…

Cuando de repente…

-¡PUM!

-o-

Nota de la Autora: muajajajajajaaja muajajaja cof cof! Muajajajajajaja!

Contesto reviews xD

Karina: bueno, vale, pero solo si me dejas reviews! ¬¬ xDDD el siguiente te lo pasare para q le eches un vistazo xD besitos tita!

Pumuky: jajajaaj yo no lo habría descrito mejor xDD pues espero que te haya gustado lo q ha pasado por la cabecita de nuestro queridísimo draquín xD muxos besos

Kathy: hola wapa! Gracias por acordarte de dejarme otro review xDD espero q te haya gustado muxo este capitulo n.n

ChicaMalfoy: jajaja muxas gracias! n.n me alegra saber q te ha gustado! Sigue leyendole que se va a poner muy intrigante jujuju xD

Silviota: bueno, ahí arriba ya tienes especificada la fecha y el lugar en el que se encuentran estos pobres desgraciados xDDD y lo de ron, es pq antes, a los pelirrojos se les tenia miedo, pq judas fue pelirrojo, maria magdalena tb, el diablo etc, entiendes? xD ya lo q le faltaba al pobre, q tb le odiasen pq su apellido xDDD

Ali: jajaja si, muy bueno xDD aunq creo q en estos momentos me vas a matar por haberlo dejado asi xDD bue, actualizare pronto! Lo prometo! xD (te puedo llamar Ali, no? xD)

Osiris Black: Harcito! Lo cumpliste! Me pusiste un review muy largo! xDD si, jajaja no conoces de nada a alexander! De nada nada xDDD uyy ya despertara hermione, ya, solo espera y veras xD

Montse: jajaj de nada n.n bue, pues aquí le tienes, y espero q te haya gustado tanto o mas que los anteriores!

Connyhp: jajaja no te puedo desvelar nada, pero ten por seguro q momentos de hermi y draco habra y muxos xD

He de decir que os habéis portado otra vez, MUY BIEN xDD peeeero, habéis ganado a la otra página solo por dos, asi q hay q esforzarse mas, eh? mira a los que aún no dejaron review ¬¬ y dentro de poquito volvere a actualizar! xDDD Dudas, consejos, quejas etc…ya saben, lo ponen en reviews! n.n

Muxisisisisimos besos,

Cathysa n.n


End file.
